The Poker Game
by edwardlover13
Summary: Why is Bella so mad at Edward after he loses his weekly poker game? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: i do not own twilight and i am not stephenie meyer**

**ok i got this idea while helping my bffl write one of her stories. i hope you like it and the other stories will be updated soon.**

Damn him! Damn Edward! Damn him to where ever vampires go when they're burned.

If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be here right now.

It was all because of that stupid game. That Stupid. Poker. Game.

* * *

'**Last night Edward, Jasper, Carlisle and Emmett hand their weekly guys night.**

**I totally forgot about it! I went over to see if Alice wanted to hang out.**

**Except I got a bigger surprise. **

**As soon as I had the door open Edward was saying my name. It sounded like a sigh of relief. **

"**Yes?" I asked slowly, an uneasy feeling settling in my stomach.**

"**Are you serious?!?" Emmett asked.**

"**Yeah Edward I wouldn't if I were you." Jasper added, a small smirk on his lips. **

"**Son I'd listen to your brothers on this one. And there are two reasons why. One – she will be ****very**** mad with you. And two – I'm not sure that you'll win." Carlisle interjected. **

**Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me over to where he was sitting before.**

**He sat me on his lap, putting his chin on my shoulder.**

"**No, I'm positive." He said. And I could tell by the sound if his voice he was smirking.**

"**You're positive on what? Edward what will I be angry at you for…EDWARD!!!" I asked…or yelled?**

"**So," Jasper started. "If any one of us three win," he said sweeping his hand around toward Emmett, Carlisle, and himself. "Then we get..?" **

"**Yes, if any one but myself wins then you three can have Bella for one night. Along with any - "**

"**WHAT?!?" I screamed, interrupting him.**

"**Along with any money I've already put down." Edward finished completely ignoring me.**

"**NO! WAIT! NO! WHAT?!?" I screeched, trying to get up. Edward wouldn't let me. His arms forming an iron cage around me.**

"**Deal." Emmett and Jasper said at the same time.**

"**Deal. Carlisle?" Edward asked coolly.**

**I looked over to see Carlisle's head in one of his hands, shaking it back and forth.**

**When he lifted his head he sighted and said, "Alright…I'm in."**

"**Good." Edward murmured picking up his cards.**

"**WHAT! WHAIT! DON'T I GET A SAY IN THIS?!?" I screamed. **

"**Don't worry Bella." Edward whispered in my ear. "There's only one way I can lose. Do you not remember my little power, they don't have any hands higher than me."**

"**Are you sure, I mean absolutely POSITIVE?" I said stressing each word.**

"**Of course, the only way some one can beat me is if they have a - "**

"**Royal. Straight." Emmett said smugly tossing his hand down.**

**Edwards jaw dropped. **

"**Edward…please tell me, you have something higher. PLEASE!" I said slowly.**

"**No that, that can't – you – I saw it in your head. That, no, you - " Edward stuttered.**

"**It's called think lying my brother." Emmett smiled. "Now let go of your precious little Bella. She's ours till midnight, tomorrow."**

* * *

A/N: ok hope you liked it. the next chapter will be out soon. but please review and let me know what you think. it just kinda came to me while writing. review please. and thanx for the support on my other stories.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok i know i haven't posted in forever. and i'm extremely sorry. you don't know how sorry i'am. AND BEFORE YOU GO ON LET ME TELL YOU THIS CHAPTER I HAVE ALREADY POSTED!!! THIS IS CHAPTER TWO, AND YOU GUYS HAVE ALREADY READ IT!!! BUT THERE IS A CHANGE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER READ WHAT I HAVE WRITEN, THERE'S A CHALLENGE IN THERE!!! PLEASE.

* * *

**I unwillingly tried getting out of Edwards lap, but he only tightened his arms around me.**

**A low growl coming out of him.**

**"Son, it's not our fault. I tried warning you. You're just too stubborn. But you need to let her go. And before Emmett and Jasper tackle you I suggest."**

**"No." Edward growled, in such a low voice that I seriously thought he might kill his brothers if they tried to touch me.**

**"Edward it's ok. Although I'm incredibly angry with you, I'll be fine. Now…let me go." When he didn't budge, I used the only thing I knew would get him to let me go. "Edward…either you let me go…or Alice, Rose and I are going to have girls weeks. You won't be able to touch me, hug me, kiss me, or come over my house at night for 2 – 3 weeks. Let me go, or that will happen."**

**"You won't let that happen. You HATE girls night or day." Edward calling me on my bluff.**

**"You wanna be. Jasper, call Alice please. Let her know that I'm interested in girls' weeks. And please emphasize the weeks part." I said sweetly. **

**"NO!" Edward roared jumping up and putting me on my feet. "Fine go to them. Have it your way. You have to do whatever they say for 24 hours. They will let you sleep. But that doesn't count to the 24 hours. All I can say is Have. Fun." Edward said all this through gritted teeth, before storming out of the house, fists clenched. **

**As the door slammed shut, what Edward said finally sunk in.**

**I was the mercy of his gather and brothers.**

**I have to do whatever they tell me to do.**

**Oh God. What have I gotten myself into?**

**I turned back to the table slowly. Worry was clear on my face. Accompanied by my nerves.**

**When I looked up the first thing I noticed was that Emmett had leaned back in his chair. Interlaced his fingers on his chest and had a great big excited – showing off all his teeth – smile on his face.**

**I also noticed Jasper. He didn't seem as excited as Emmett but you could tell by looking at him, he couldn't wait.**

**I finally turned to Carlisle. At first he looked sorry for me. But as I stood there he started to gradually smile. The smile grew until it was big as Emmett's. He was now as excited as both his sons to have me at their mercy.**

**"So…what do you want - " I started.**

**"No speaking." Emmett smirked, interrupting me.**

**I took my bottom lip between my teeth and started chewing on it.**

**"Sweatshirt. Off." Jasper commanded me.**

**I stood there for a minute wide eyed, mid chew on my lip. The reason I hesitated – I wore a skintight tank top today that didn't even come down to my belly button. An added bonus…it was low cut. And I mean really low cut.**

**"He said he wants it off, Bella. Lets go." Carlisle said, eyeing me.**

**I sighed and closed my eyes. Bringing my hands down and gripping the bottom of the baggy sweatshirt I was wearing.**

**I couldn't look at them. My face was already a bright red as it was. I pulled it up and over my head, but held it tight to my torso.**

**"Let it go. Now." Jasper urged. Keeping my eyes closed I dropped the sweatshirt and started to tug down the hem of my tank top, trying to keep the low cut of it covering my chest.**

**"Leave it. You won't be wearing it much longer anyway." As soon as the words left his mouth my eyes snapped open and my head shot up. I looked into Emmett's eyes not wanting to believe what I heard. **

**I opened my mouth, about to yell at him that, that was no going to happen. When he cocked his head to one side and quirked one of his eyebrows I closed my mouth and looked own. Starting to chew my lip again.**

**"You learn quick." I heard someone murmur. I nodded my head slightly. **

**When I looked back up Emmett was gone. I looked at Carlisle then back at he empty chair.**

**"He'll be right back." Carlisle answered my unasked question.**

**A couple of seconds later Emmett came strolling back into the room. He calmly sat back down, cracked his neck and knuckles then addressed me.**

**"Up stairs there are different outfits in the various bedrooms. Which means there are our outfits. Through out the next 24 hours you will be wearing each outfit. That means every 6 hours or so you'll change. Except in the last hour or two there will be a fifth out fit and a special treat at the end. First outfits in Carlisle's room. We'll see you in 5 minutes. If you're not down one of us will be up to make sure you're ok. 5 minutes. Go On." Emmett explained looking sown at his watch while telling me how much time I had. **

**I nodded again, then headed to the stairs.**

**"Oh and Bella," Jasper stopped me. I turned back around. "You may notice that the undergarments and entire outfits are too small…they're suppose to be. No complaining. Right?" he asked.**

**I gulped, but nodded.**

**How small could these outfits be?**

**Wrong question to ask. I walked into Carlisle's room to find and outfit that was barely there. **

**No way am I wearing this. Especially not in front of my future father and brothers – in – law.**

**No Way.**

* * *

A/N: so i hope you like it. i know another cliffie. but can any one guess what the first out fit is? any body...anybody at all? if anybody guesses right then the next chapter will be out sooner. so guess, see if you guys get it right. if you get it right then i'll reply to your email and tell you. so Pllllleeeeeaaaaaasssssseeeeeee REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

i know its a day late but i was a little sick over the weekend and did NOTHING absolutly NOTHING so here it is. no i can't describe outfits very well so i'm putting a link on my homepage to a pic. of the outfits. i really hope you like it and don't forget to review.

* * *

**I stood there for a moment just staring at the little pieces of material. No way in HELL! **

**I reached down slowly and with just my thumb forefinger picked up a piece that I think is supposed to be my top. **

**I looked back down to the other parts of my outfit and noticed that there was a note.**

_**Bella,**_

_**Remember you only have 5 minutes. The longer you take to admire this outfit than the less time you have to get ready, before Jasper comes to check on you. Once your dressed, there is make up laid out for you in the bathroom. Fix your self up with red eye shadow and red lipstick. Now Hurry!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Emmett**_

**I looked down at my watch to see that I only had three minutes left.**

**I picked up the flimsy material and ran into the bathroom to get dressed. After I had the outfit on I went over to the sink. **

**Standing in front of the full-length mirror 3 minutes later I was finishing up my hair when I heard a low whistle coming from the door. I place the curling iron down and turned to see Jasper leaning against the doorframe.**

"**Daaaamn. Bella." He said in a low voice. "Damn." He said again, his eyes raking me up and down, stopping every now and then at my lips, chest, stomach, and my barely covered core before traveling down my legs to look at the stilettos covering my feet. "Damn." He repeated once more.**

"**I' am NOT going down stairs like this. No way in HELL!" I said putting my hands on my hips and cocking my hip to one side, causing a low growl to come out of his chest.**

"**You have to Bella. Edward gave you to us tonight. Now come on." Jasper said turning to leave.**

"**No." I said sternly, planting my feet.**

**Jasper turned back around his eyes going straight my very exposed chest. He came stalking toward me slowly. Backing me into a wall. My hands flattened against the wall behind me as his hands came up and rested on either side of my head. As his head went down to the crook of my neck, my breathing became ragged. **

"**You smell so good right now. I just want to ravish you." He said, one of his hands trailing down my neck, and arm resting on my hip. His eyes closed as he breathed in deep, letting it out on a shudder. "Now lets go, before I tear that outfit from your body and take you right here."**

**Jasper stood and walked out the door. I took a deep breath before forcing myself to follow him.**

**I slowly crept down the stairs, my head down – with my hair covering my face, and my fingers interlaced in front of my 'skirt'.**

**I was only half way down the stairs when I first heard the catcalls and whistles. I quickly turned around and tried booking it back up the stairs. But before I could even get up three steps Jasper was there in front of me.**

"**Where are you going Bella?" he asked resting his hands on the railings on either side of him, leaning down to look me in the eyes.**

**I opened my mouth to say something but all that came out was a jumbled stuttering mess.**

"**Turn around and go back down stairs." He said walking down one step closer to me.**

"**COME ON BELLA! FROM WHAT JASPER TELLS US YOU LOOK GOOD ENOUGH TO RAVISH! COME ON LETS SEE THAT HOT ASS!!!" Emmett called from the living room.**

**I shook my head and barely said "no". **

**I heard Jasper chuckle a little and before I had time to look up I was thrown over his shoulder and was down stairs, standing in front of Emmett and Carlisle. **

**I looked up to see Emmett and Carlisle just staring at me. I instinctively brought my hands up to cover myself. **

"**Drop your arms." Emmett commanded, still just staring at me. **

"**I can't. No." I said covering myself a little tighter.**

"**Bella, what did Edward say? You have to do what ever we say. Now drop your arms." I looked over at Carlisle as he said this and noticed that his eyes just kept going up and down my body. **

"**But I've never been this exposed to anybody. Not even Edward. I can't." I said pleadingly staring at Jasper.**

"**Bella, unless you want us to use the handcuffs and have you do everything with your mouth remove your hands." **

**I didn't know what they were going to have me do. But I think I would rather have my hands to do it with, so I slowly loosened my hands and dropped them.**

**As soon as my hands were at my sides I heard simultaneous growls come out of the three men in front of me.**

"**See Carlisle I told you, you'd love the outfit. Especially on Bella. It hugs her every curve. Shows so much, but leaves you wanting more…God, it's only been 15 minutes and I don't think I'll make it through the other outfits. Damn." Emmett said letting his head fall back as his hand started to inch up his thigh. With a groan he sat back up and stopped his hand. **

"**OK. What is the first thing she should do?" Jasper asked bringing attention back to the fact I was standing in front of them.**

**I looked over to Carlisle, who shook his head quickly then looked to his sons. "Well, I think she should…"**

* * *

A/N: ok so i need a little help. what should Carlisle suggest. and give me more than one idea i need to have Emmett and Jasper have ideas too. well don't forget i have the link on my homepage. and don't forget to review please.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok so i know i haven't updated for a while and i'm sorry. but school's almost out (woowhoo!!!) and i have finals to study for. but here it is the fourth chapter in **The Poker Game**. i hope you like it. and i just have to say...remeber this first assignment is Carlisle's so it's not going to be that bad. Emmett and Jasper's will be much more...well you know, it's emmett and jasper. so hope you enjoy.

**

* * *

**

**He stopped, pausing for dramatic effect. **

"**She should what?" Jasper asked, getting impatient, eyeing me hungrily.**

"**Well. I'm not going to do anything to dramatic…I want her to straddle each one of us and make out with us. And I don't mean the clean make out kiss. I want her to kiss us like a whore. She knows how…every girl knows how. What do you think boys? Just to start the night off?" Carlisle questioned, looking at his sons. **

"**I'll go with that. Now I have one question before she does. What is she doing with her hands while she kisses us and how is she straddling us?" Emmett asked his eyes darting between his father and me.**

**Carlisle gave a low chuckle. "I knew you were going to ask that?" he mumbled under his breath. "Well, she has to straddle us so every part of your bodies are touching. Her breasts against your chest, knees against your hips, and her core flush against your straining jeans. As her for her hands…they have to be clinging to you, pulling you closer to her, and/or tangling in your hair…now whose first? Jasper, Emmett?" **

"**I think you should go first Carlisle. I mean this out fit is for you and all. Show us what you mean when you say a 'whore kiss'." Jasper suggested.**

"**If you insist…Bella," they finally got back to me, who what standing in front of them in practically nothing. "Come here it's time for your first…**_**assignment**_**." Carlisle motioned me over crooking his forefinger at me. **

**I hesitantly took a step closer, when I felt his arms wrap around my waist and pull me into his lap. I had my left hand on his chest so I wouldn't fall, and I was now straddling him. I gasped when I felt his hard cock pressing against my barely covered core. **

**I heard Carlisle groan before weaving his hand in my hair and pulling my head to his. He didn't waste anytime before attacking my lips and plunging his tongue into my mouth. **

**As his tongue met and started rubbing against mine, I slid my hands around his neck. And once he started exploring my mouth I couldn't help but let out a moan of my own. **

**Trying to take control I dug my hands into Carlisle's hair and pulled it back. Dominating the kiss, taking what he was willing giving, what **_**he**_** was supposed to be taking from me. **

**After what seemed like an eternity later I had to pull back to breath. **

**I looked to my left to see two extremely stunned faces looking back at me. Jaws dropped, eyes huge, just staring at me. **

**I could feel my face heat up as I looked down. Not a good idea. As soon as my eyes landed in my lap (as well as Carlisle's) I could see his very prominent erection. **

**My blush intensified ten fold as I realized that I was the cause of it and that the other two most likely had them as well. **

"**Uh Bella…" Carlisle said breathing a little deeply. I looked up to see two lust filled eyes staring me down. **

"**Yeah?" squeaked out.**

"**You can let go of my hair now. That is unless you want to continue this…elsewhere." He said suggestively. **

**I gasped when he grasped my hips and thrust his upward. I instinctively released his head and grasped his shoulders.**

"**Come on Carlisle, it's my turn." I heard Emmett groan. **

**Carlisle (reluctantly) let me go and I slowly got up. On wobbly legs might I add, only to be pulled back down on top of Emmett this time. **

"**Oh Bella you may want to wipe that blush off your cheeks, you're going to be doing a lot more than 'whore kissing' us when I get to choose what you do. Now why don't you show me why you Carlisle panting over there, with that hot little mouth of yours?" With that he attacked my mouth.**

**Five hours later I was coming in from the kitchen to find only two vampires in the living room. **

**Jasper and Emmett. I so badly wanted to ask where Carlisle was but I kept my mouth shut. I had not spoken for over six hours so I had gotten used to it. **

"**As soon as Carlisle comes down you need to go up Jasper's room and change. I think you can guess that this out fit was for Carlisle and the next one is for Jasper. Have fun." Emmett told me. **

**When I heard movement on the stairs I made my way over and started ascending them.**

"**Oh and Bella…" Jasper stopped me I turned. "Emmett will be up in five minutes. Just like before. Hurry." **

**I made it to Jasper's door with about three minutes to spare. Rushing inside I ran to the bed, only to find another note. This one in **_**Carlisle's**_** elegant script.**

_**My dearest Bella, **_

_**You were so dominating and good with your kiss; I can't wait to see what Jasper has you do. Now hurry and change, Emmett will be up before you know it. And don't forget your new make up. Hurry.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Carlisle**_

**I put the note down and quickly (with out bothering to look at outfit first) put on the garments.**

**I had just finished tying the shirt on when Emmett came barreling through the door.**

"**Damn, I was hoping to catch a peek. You wouldn't want to show now would you?" he asked eyeing my outfit. **

"**No." I promptly stated.**

"**You know I think you're beginning to like the idea of being practically naked around three unbelievably gorgeous vampires."**

"**Never, now let me do my make up so we can go downstairs." I started walking away when I felt two strong muscular arms come around my midsection. **

"**Not quite yet. Jasper got a few moments alone with you why don't I?" Emmett asked pulling me against him. **

**I could feel is arousal against the small of my back and couldn't help but let out a little groan.**

"**I knew it Bella, you can't resist me." With that his tongue ran up the column of my neck, making me weak in the knees. "Now lets go." With that he let me go and ushered me toward the bathroom.**

A/N: so i hope you like it and i know it was really short, and you're all probably wonder what she did with the other five hours to spare. i dont' really know either, so just make her do whatever. use your imagination. next chapter i will post on my profile what Bella's next outfit is. sorry. **but can anyone guess what the outfit is??? remember it's for Jasper. whoever guesses right i will send them the link to the outfits picture.** the next chapter will be up soon. i promise. love you all!!!

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

so i know it's taken QUITE some time but here's the next chapter....and the costume if none of u got it right is a sexy cowgirl...well i know it's short but i hope you like it...don't forget to review please...

**Quickly applying the pink and light brown make – up I made my way back out to the bedroom. **

**There I found Emmett lying on the bed, eyes closed, moaning. I decided to have a little fun with him. Walking over to the bed I crawled on top of him. Straddling him and put my lips by his ear.**

**The entire time he hadn't opened his eyes and he didn't notice me there. **

**Starting to gyrate my hips into his, I also started breathing heavier. Panting in his ear and moaning his name, gasping and groaning as I sped my hips up. Thrusting them now, faster and faster. **

**Soon I felt, his arms grasp my hips and thrust his to met mine. **

**An involuntary shudder went down my spine as I imagined what he would feel like inside me. "Fuck." I breathed. **

**Knowing I had to get downstairs, I stopped my gyrations and placed my hands over his.**

"**Emmett." I started but just at that moment he decided to thrust his hips up with extra force, making me throw my head back and practically scream but I had to get him to stop. **

**Wiggling one of my legs between his I gently placed my knee on his still thrusting cock. So as he thrust up, I pushed down. I pushed down till I my knee was sore, pushed until I was sure my knee was bruised, but still…I pushed. **

**And finally I heard a small yelp and felt Emmett's hands tighten on my hips. I looked down to see his eyes closed tight and I could see his jaw clenched. Through gritted teeth Emmett got out the sentence "Bella can you please move your knee" in a very high pitched voice.**

"**Not until you let go of my hips…I know you Emmett Cullen, and as soon as I let your balls go and your hands are still on my hips then you're going to roll me over and try to fuck my brains out. So let go of my hips and you'll still have use of your cock…if not then…" I pushed my knee harder.**

**Emmett immediately let me go. Rolling on to his side into the fetal position once I moved my knee. I climbed off the bed and stood next to him. "If you don't get up then you won't see what Jasper has in store for me." I was half way to the door before I felt his arms around me again. **

"**You will pay Bella. When it's my turn to have you…you will pay. Now lets go." **

**When we finally got down stairs I wasn't so much embarrassed to what I was wearing but nervous as to what Jasper was going to have me do. I lucked out with Carlisle only having me kiss them. But with Jasper…I don't know, he just seemed…**

**Anyway, I was standing in front of the three men again, this time with my hands on my waist, one of my hips cocked to the side with the most innocent expression on my face, a waiting my next 'assignment'. By the look on their faces I knew that I was just killing them with my stance. **

**After about two minutes of nothing but them staring at me, I was getting a little anxious and to tell the truth I was little excited. Emmett was right; I was getting WAY to use to being half naked in front of three unbelievably gorgeous vampires that were making me do sexual acts. **

"**Soooo…" when they didn't answer me, I tried again. "What am I doing?" **

**Jasper broke from his trance first. "Oh, I know EXACTLY what you'll be doing…and I don't think your gunna like it." He said, staring at me with an evil yet hungry glint in his eyes. **

**Nodding my head slowly twice, I walked over to him, and grasped his jaw in my hand, bending over to give the other two a nice view down my shirt. I made Jasper look me in the eye before I leaned in and pressed my lips forcefully against his. Pulling away I gave him the evil slash lust filled glare before I whispered to him "Just. Try me." **

**Shock was written all over Jasper's face, as well as his brothers and fathers, before the smug grin took its place again. **

"**Fine…Bella, I want you to give each one of us a - "**

A/N: so what is Jasper going to make her do...? anybody? well the next chapter will be out ASAP!!! don't forget to review and leave me some luv....OH and don't forget to check out the costume on my profile...ok?


	6. GREAT NEWS: PLEASE READ

Hey guys i know u hate these as much as i do and were hoping this would be an actual update but i have GREAT news. My story "Bella's Prank" has been nominated for the Bring Me to Life Awards: the Teddy Bear Award.

i would really appriciate if u guys vote for me and if u do i'll update faster, i promise. just please do this for me, i would be psyched if i won. it would mean alot to mea if u guys did.

this is the website u go to, to vote. please guys, love me and vote for me...Please: www(dot)bringmetolifeawards(dot)weebly(dot)com

Please Guys, i'm counting on you.

~Jessie~


	7. Bad News

Hey guys...i just recieved an email from the fanfiction adminitration saying my story Abuse has been taken down/deleted for 'explicit' content. I have been expecting this email for sometime now. i'm sorry to all my dedicated readers...i will be re-posting my story on http:/www (dot) thewriterscoffeeshop (dot) com/library. it shuld be soon.

i'm expecting my other stories to have the same fate soon enough so i'll be posting those to the site as well.

i'm sorry again and plz keep ur eye out on the website for my stories.

~Jessie~


	8. REALLY BAD NEWS! HIATIS!

Authors note:

yes i am going to repost my story Abuse, and it will be at The Writers Coffee Shop and the website is twcs . com i've been so busy lately tho that i haven't written anyting or reposted anything yet. i'm actually planning on putting all my stories on hiatis for now cuz of how busy i've been. considering its my junior year, i have to start looking at colleges and forcusing more so on school, so i've given my self absolutely no time to write. i'm sorry if this dissapoints u (cuz i know it dissapoints me, and i'm the one thats deciding it). i'm not going to stop writing the story till its over but for now i'm going to put all my stories on hiatis. i'm sorry again but it will be reposted at a later time.

i ask u tho to not give up on any of my stories, it will be finished and certain stories reposted if needed be.

~Jessica~


End file.
